


Pay Back

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Daddy Kink, Forced Eye Contact, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Torture, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Smoking, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Voice Kink, Volleyball, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: Alternate universe where Aoba Johsai went to the finals and beat shiratorizawa. Ushijima gets payback on Iwaizumi who scored the final point by sexually torturing him.Warning: Consent/Non-Consent (Rape Kink)Just kinky ok Lol read tags PLEASE.THIS IS NOT WHOLESOME LIKE AT ALL ITS PROBABLY GROSS TO SOME BUT PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION ♡♡♡.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 74





	1. Abused and I love it

**Author's Note:**

> ...read tags....
> 
> Chapter 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/5 chapters

Ushijima Wakatoshi was pissed. Not only did he loose to his rival, Oikawa. He was embarrased in front of all the people who respected him. Thus lowering his reputation. He HAD to get his revenge. 

Iwaizumi, walking home, listening to his Spotify playlist on shuffle. Was not minding a bit to his surroundings. Listening to the calming Lo-Fi he hummed in response. Little did he know what would next happen. He walked past an old warehouse type thing and was drug in. Scared, and confused he looked to see who it was. The dark of the room and sky made it too difficult.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." In a dark tone, Ushijima made the room extremely unsettling. 

Hearing his own name come out of the much taller one's mouth hit Iwaizumi. In a different way. Like, Lust? No- No NOT that. Iwaizumi shook the thought out of his satanic mind.

"Uh- Wakatoshi-? W-Why did you bring me here..?" Iwaizumi stuttered out still trying to locate the captain. 

Iwaizumi suddenly heard the clicking of a lock, did...Did he just lock him in..? Iwaizumi, suddenly scared, began shivering  
From the cold and fear he looked like a human vibrator. Then the noise of a flashlight being turned on could be heard as well. 

Ushijima panned the flashlight to shine onto his face so Iwaizumi could confirm his suspicions of his presence. Then he turned it to shine on Iwaizumi who was clearly trembling in fear but attempted to hide it. Hmm, strange, how he could make the muscular assumingly dominant man tremble in fear.

Ushijima stepped closer to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi responded by moving back until his back hit a wall. Ushijima took this as the opportunity to grab his wrists and pin him. Dropping the flashlight, he grabbed Iwaizumi's tan wrists and pinned him against the old concrete wall. 

Iwaizumi gulped, praying for the worst not to happen. Ushijima then defied the prayer and kicked Iwaizumis legs open, pushing his knee in between his thighs.

Iwaizumi looked up at him in pure fear. Ushijima took one hand off the shorter's wrists and put it around his throat and began to squeeze. Iwaizumi gasped and was cut off by the force of the squeezing, cutting off his air. 

This continued for a bit. "U-Ushi-" Iwaizumi attempted to speak but he was once again cut off by the lack of air. Iwaizumi then ejaculated inside his own pants. Wakatoshi took this as a stand to remove his hand. Iwaizumi immediately gasped for air. Only to be so rudely cut off AGAIN, but this time by a pair of lips. 

Ushijima forcefully pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's not stopping to breathe or stop. Iwaizumi was hesitant but began to kiss back. Iwaizumi tried to break away but Ushijima shoved him against the concrete with his lips, Iwaizumi hitting his head but also turned on some more.

Ushijima finally broke away and let Iwaizumi breathe. Ushijima took his hands off Iwaizumi's wrist and unbuttoned his plaid flannel shirt and slid it off. Lit by the dim flashlight on the ground, Iwaizumi could see the taller man's abs and just athletic body. Embarrased by this, Iwaizumi sunk to the floor and embarrasedly hung his head in shame as he blushed madly. Ushijima grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. Ushijima couldnt decide if he wanted to fuck Iwaizumi's mouth or make him wait. He decided to wait but didnt fail to see Iwaizumi's eye contact with his bulge.

Ushijima stepped forward, his boots making a sound on the ground as he walked. Close enough for Iwaizumi's face to practically be shoved into Ushijima's dick. Iwaizumi's blush increased if possible. Ushijima reached into his pocket and brought out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out, placing it in his mouth, and lighting it. Iwaizumi in the tight space between Ushijima and the wall managed to look up at the smoker.

Ushijima then unbuckled his oversized "country boy" style belt and brought Iwaizumi to his feet and tied him to the pole near them. Iwaizumi squirmed and shouted curse words but deep down really enjoyed this. He had a humongous hard on that was annoying him.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Iwaizumi screamed but to lead no emotion from Ushjima. 

"You want me to let you go? Your erection says different Hajime." Ushijima once again spoke in a dark tone.

Iwaizumi blushed, mainly at the "Hajime" and the way Wakatoshi spoke to him. Iwaizumi didnt give up and continued squirming. Ushijima walked to him to only be greeted with a kick to the nuts by Iwaizumi. 

Ushijima lowly moaned in response. Grabbing Iwaizumi's left foot and the right both he wrapped them around his waist. Now forcefully wrapped around Ushijima, his erection poking against Ushijimas abs and flat stomach. Iwaizumi couldnt take it, so much, he needed to be fucked or something this is ugh. 

Iwaizumi watched as Ushijima brought his hand to own back pocket. Bringing out a pocket knife Iwaizumi's eyes widened as it was brought to his throat. 

"Playing hard to get..Haijime..? Well good I came prepared." Ushijima motioned his head to point to a duffle bag. Iwaizumi could barely imagine what was in there.

Ushijima took the knife down and pulled up Iwaizumi's sleeves. Taking the knife and carving " U.W." on his arm, Iwaizumi screamed in pain mixed with pleasure. Resulting in another orgasm, Ushijima could see the wet spot form on the other's pants.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Iwaizumi screamed in agony.

Ushijima responded by opening the blinds on the window next to them. The streetlight and moon now lightening the room even more Ushijima could see the Lust and Hate on Iwaizumi's face. 

The belt loosened on Iwaizumi's wrist and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to shove Ushijima and run. Ushijima fell back on his hands and ass. Iwaizumi sprinted to the door trying to break the lock. 

Ushijima just slowly walked over to his duffel bag and grabbed his small handgun and pointed it at Iwaizumi. Cocking the gun, Iwaizumi heard and froze. Slowly turning around to look at him, Iwaizumi rose his hands and surrendered. 

"Now now Iwaizumi. Its just gonna get harder." Ushijima threatened. 

"Come, Hajime" Ushijima ordered, still holding up the gun. 

Iwaizumi slowly stepped over to him, holding his arm in pain.Iwaizumi faced Wakatoshi only to be immediately shoved to his knees. Iwaizumi gasped as his knees hit concrete, probably bruising them. Iwaizumi watched as Ushijima unzipped his pants revealing his gray boxers. 

Ushijima grabbed Iwaizumis head and shoved him forward, closer. Iwaizumi could've came again just by that small action. Ushijima pulled his 10 inches of flesh out. Hajime's eyes widened at the veiny, shockingly no hair erection. 

"You- You running and playing hard to get turns me on soo much. Silly Hajime. Your actions only help me." Ushijima ranted as he forcefully opened Iwaizumi's mouth, not that Iwaizumi would complain and shoved half of his length in his mouth and throat. 

Iwaizumi gagged but Ushijima shoved further into his mouth till his entire 10 inches were down his throat. Iwaizumi kept suffocating but eventually got used to it. Ushijima brought the gun back out and pointed it to Haijme's head. Hajime almost orgasmed again. 

"Suck until I cum. If you stop I'll fuck your mouth then blow your brains out." Ushijma ordered, recieving a nod in response.

Iwaizumi did as he told. Recieving small moans from the deep voice in front of him making Iwaizumi hornier. 

Eventually, Ushijima did Cum. But he didn't pull out until it was all swallowed by Iwaizumi. After swallowed, Ushijima pulled out of Iwaizumi's mouth and inserted his junk back into his underwear. Failing to zip his pants back up he brought Iwaizumi back to stand up. Iwaizumi was crying. Sexy. 

"How many times have you came tonight." Ushijima asked more of a statement instead of a question.

"Uhmm Uhh 2 times..." Iwaizumi squeaked out

"Naughty just naughty." Ushijima shook his head in shame.

"S-Sorry Wakatoshi..." Iwaizumi apologized sincerely.

"No. Call me......Daddy. I like that better." Ushijima seductively commanded

".....Y-Yes Daddy.." Haijme followed his order from the southern man.

"Mmm. How lewd." Ushijima spoke and roughly brought Iwaizumi's lips to meet his. 

They made out, equal participation, for around 2 minutes straight. Until they were both on the ground. Iwaizumi's shirt was ripped off, like literally ripped off. The remainly shards of fabric scattered around them. 

"Take tyour pants and your underwear off" Ushijima yet again ordered.

"..Yes daddy" Iwaizumi obeyed and striped his pants off. Along with his underwear aside. Ushijima studied the boy. He was around 7inches in length and medium in width. Average. 

Without warning or consent Ushijima wiped off Iwaizumis dick of ejaculation and took him whole down his throat. Haijme loudly gasped and his hands immediately flew to grip his hair. 

Sucking him off until Iwaizumi was about to cum, Ushijima pulled off with a loud "pop". Iwaizumi whimper because he was unable to finish and he lost the warmth of his mouth. Iwaizumi was suddenly flipped over and his face pressed into the concrete. He heard shuffling and pulling down of pants. Then he heard the opening of a cap and a squirting noise. Confused, his train of thoughts was interrupted by 2 fingers with cold lube pressed inside of him. 

Iwaizumi groaned, grabbed the nearest thing near him which happened to be ushijima's shirt. Tugging it close and gripping it for dear life. Ushijima scissors Iwaizumi then slid 3 fingers in. After preparation, something much bigger was going to stretch him out.

"W-Wait! Us- Daddy- I'm a virgin.." Iwaizumi pleaded for him to go easier maybe

"K" Was all ushijima had to say as Iwaizumi was penetrated with 6inches out of the 10 inches Ushijima had to offer.

Screaming, A hand was brought to cover Iwaizumi's mouth. 2 fingers slipped inside his mouth and he was ordered to suck on them so he did. Ushijima then put the entire 10 inches inside of him and reached for the gun again. Putting it up to Iwaizumi's head he began to thrust. Faster and harder with each thrust iwaizumi coulnt take it. he was crying and was bruised from this event. 

"P-Please slow-" Iwaizumi pleaded only to be ignored

Ushijima instead sped up and hit his prostate. Iwaizumi's plead being ignored turned them both on. Iwaizumi came but Ushijima continued.

"Not..until I finish.." Ushijima panted clearly also chasing his orgasm

Iwaizumi's 6th orgasm today approached fast. They both ended up cumming together, Ushijima deep inside of Iwaizumi came and Iwaizumi came on the concrete floor. 

Ushijima panted from exhaustion and slid out of Iwaizumi. He quickly got dressed but purposely forgot his flannel which was still clenched by Iwaizumi. He packed his things and stood up and threw Iwaizumi's stuff and clothes at him. 

"That..That'll teach you to win against me. Even though you enjoyed it I hope you understand the Penalty of your behavior." And with that Ushijima left, Iwaizumi naked and cold he got dressed and got his stuff. Leaving as well he tried to wrap his head around what just happened.


	2. Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read..

After the...Events. Iwaizumi walked home wondering what the fuck just happened. Why did he let it happen? He...enjoyed it..? No..Iwaizumi was definitely straight.. But maybe Ushijima was the only one he'd be gay for. Oh well.

Iwaizumi practically limped home, clenching his arm, his knees bruised along with his head, his asshole burning. He was just in pain.

As the clock stuck 6:00am, Iwaizumi's alarm clock blared. Waking him up, Iwaizumi groaned. Sore and still tired. He shut off the annoying siren and got out of bed. Even though today was hotter than usual being 60°, Iwaizumi had to wear long sleeves. Because, you know, ushijima fucking carved his initials into him.

He wore a black long sleeve Nike track shirt and gray sweatpants to match. He looked over at his dresser. Ushijima's shirt...Why did..Why did he keep it..? He walked over to it and picked it up, he looked over to his backpack and shoved it in it. Ushijima's shirt brought back very...livid...memories from the previous night. The gun, the Knjfe, the way Ushijima spoke. Iwaizumi immediately got hard. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sighed, decided to just ignore it. 

Eventually it went away. Iwaizumi walked down to the bus stop since he couldn't walk to school for obvious reasons. Apparently, wearing long sleeves, made him the odd one out on the bus and he was stared at immediately. Confused, since other kids were wearing long sleeves he looked around for a friend of his. Oikawa! Yes! Lucky day! He wobbled over to him and plopped down beside him. making him wince on pain from his...yeah.

"What the fuck happened to your throat Iwa?" Oikawa asked, concerned. 

"What?" Iwaizumi asked while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion

Oikawa took out his phone and snapped a picture. Leaning over to show him Iwaizumi saw the huge red and purple bruise covering his neck. Not a hickey, But it was from Ushijima. where he grabbed his throat and wouldnt let him breathe. Iwaizumi's dick twitched at the sight of what Ushijima did to him. Damn hormones.

"O-Oh shit..I-Uh fell..Into my dresser last night." Iwaizumi lied

"Fell, onto your throat..?" Oikawa, clearly not buying it.

"Yep." Iwaizumi ended the conversation by sticking his earbuds in and playing the same playlist before he got drug into the warehouse last night. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Not being able to escape the thoughts it only got worse. As soon and his eyes came together and shut thoughts flooded his brain of what he wanted Ushijima to do to him now. Iwaizumi's eyes flew open after the tricks his brain was playing on him. Fuck, he'd never escape. 

The bus stopped at Seijoh and most of them got off. Some being normal civilians. Iwaizumi limped out of the bus and to his locker inside. Upon opening his blue-gray slightly taller, locker a yellow post-it not flew out. He picked it up and read the chicken scratch hand writing. 

"Text me" Was what could be read followed by a number. He pulled out his phone and typed the number into "New Message"

Iwaizumi: Hello, who's this??

Within 2 minutes he received a response. 

???:: *sent a video*

Iwaizumi tapped on the video only to see himself laying on the concrete floor, a gun held to his head and the one recording was thrusting into him. His earbuds picked up the audio and he could hear his own moans and the screaming of "Ushijima" coming from his mouth.

Ushijima himself was also moaning in the video and that sparked Iwaizumi into an immediate erection. He continued watching the video. 

"Fuck Hajime you're so tight." Ushijima moaned into the microphone, clearly aiming to send this video to him.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he turned off his phone and finished up in his locker. Slamming it shut and making a dash for the bathroom he locked himself in a stall. His boner was RAGING I mean raging. Like not even a naked grandma image could bring it down at this point. And its Ushijima's fault. 

He brought out his phone and continued playing the video. Ushijima was clearly destroying his insides. Iwaizumi pulled down his sweat pants and underwear and began jerking off to the video. Specifically winding back to the audio of Ushijima moaning his name. 

If Ushijima wanted to play dirty so would Iwaizumi. When he was close to orgasming he brought out his camera on his phone and recorded the scene going on down below. Before pressing record he had a better idea, he fumbled in his backpack till he could feel a familiar fabric and pulled it out. Ushijima's shirt. 

He put it on his hand and wore it, glove like, and pressed record and continued stroking himself. Purposely moaning Ushijima's name a little too loud. The microphone picked up on like everything. Iwaizumi came soon after all over the shirt and pressed stop on the recorder.

He pulled his pants back up and discarded of the shirt back into his backpack, paying attention to wrap it around the new stain so it wouldnt get all over his books. Iwaizumi sent the video to Ushijima and walkedsout of the bathroom smirking to himself. 

Back at Shiratorizawa, Ushijima's phone made a loud "ding" and vibrated in his pocket. He was hanging out with his volleyball club members and looked around to see if anyone was looking, Tendou was talking up a storm to Goshiki. He pulled out his phone and plugged in his shitty dollar store earbuds. He went to his new chat with iwaizumi and played the video Iwaizumi sent. 

As soon as he realized what was going on he immediately froze. He did not expect this, Ushijima expected to be blocked immediately. He silently walked to the corner of the room and watched the video by himself. He watched how his very own shirt was used in such a ludicrous way. He listened to how loudly Iwaizumi moaned his name, Increasing the risk of being caught. 

The video soon ended as Iwaizumi shot his load all over Ushijima's shirt. The recording stopped and that was the end of it. How dare Iwaizumi think he can just send him such pornographic content while he was at school. 

Ushijima: Haijme. I'm at school. 

Iwaizumi's phone dinged as he was headed to his first class, pulling it out he opened the conversation. Iwaizumi smirked and typed.

Iwaizumi: So am I. You tease I tease in equal amount. :)!

Iwaizumi sent before turning off his phone ringer and going into class. 

Ushijima looked at the new message and furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

Ushijima: No. That's not how it works.   
Ushijima: Iwaizumi.  
Ushijima: Haijme.  
Ushijima: Iwaizumi Haijme. Answer my message or I will fuck you twice as hard as last night.   
Ushijima: Fine. 

Wakatoshi sent the last message and turned off his phone. Around 5 seconds after, their own bell rung for class. 

Both of their classes went by pretty quick. Iwaizumi got looked at a lot by his classmates and Ushijima's was the same old same old. 

Class ended and Iwaizumi immediately brought out his phone. he opened the conversation with Ushijima and his heart dropped. Iwaizumi had no problem with this. Ushijima being so dominant was definitely a turn on.

Iwaizumi: Ok ushigushi. :)))!

Iwaizumi teased with the new, odd, nickname. Ushijima looked at the message after his class was over. Getting more mad at the strange nickname given by the raven haired he replied. 

Ushijima: You're so going to get it. Send your address or I'll find it myself. 

Iwaizumi replied instantly.

Iwaizumi: No. My parents will be home tonight sicko

Ushijima:Ok.

Iwaizumi: I'm not giving you my address

Ushijima: Ok. I'll find it myself.

Iwaizumi gulped knowing he was in for a pounding. Literally his asshole wss going to be destroyed tonight. All but with his parents in the next room. 

Iwaizumi's day went on since time doesn't stop. Eventually the bell indicating the day was over and students were able to leave rung. Iwaizumi decided he'd better not skip practice today and went to the gym. He pulled open the large steel doors and walked inside. Screeching of shoes could be heard along with occasional cheers. Iwaizumi froze and almost dropped everything in his hands when he was greeted with the 6'2 all'star athlete.

Ushijima loomed over Iwaizumi and stared down at him. A small smirk formed on the edge of his lips as Ushijima's eyes darted to Iwa's throat. Ushijima shoved past the 5'10 male and walked away from the gym.Iwaizumi took one look at the gym and one look and the boy walking away and darted after him. 

"Ushi- USHIJIMA STOP" Iwaizumi panted as he finally caught up with him. 

"What do you want. Haijime." Ushijima sounded more in a commanding voice instead of a question. 

"I..Uhh.. Why were you at the gym..?" Iwaizumi gulped expecting to be slapped for the foolish question. 

Ushijima sighed and replied "I told you to send your address or I'd find it myself. I went to ask Oikawa where you live so I could drop by something. And he gave it to me. Y'know now that I'm thinking of it he's not all that smart."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. He had his address. Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck. Ushijima grabbed the shorter one's chin and kissed him roughly. Iwaizumi wanted to kiss back but Ushijima pulled away. Ushijima's hand traveled down to Iwaizumi's throat and traced over the bruise. Ushijima made a "Hm" Sound before walking away. 

Iwaizumi was in for a rough night tonight.


	3. Snuck in

Iwaizumi decided to skip practice after the encounter with Wakatoshi and just go home. He was nervous because Ushijima had found his address. Usually he wouldn't care but he was going to "get fucked twice as hard" And his parents were in the next room. He opened his front door and stepped in.

"Mom! I'm home!" Iwaizumi called out receiving a "Okay!" in response.

Iwaizumi went to the washing machine and took out the same plaid flannel from earlier. He decided he'd might as well wash it. Starting an entire load for one shirt he turned on the washer and started it. While he let it wash he went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. He sat at the table and did his homework like a responsible student. Hearing the washer ding he put away his homework and got up. He took it out and put it in the dryer. Sitting back down he continued his homework until his phone dung.

Ushijima: Haijme. I will be there around 8pm. Be ready.

Iwaizumi's stomach curled in anticipation.

Iwaizumi: okay

He left his phone out for a couple more minutes until he knew for sure he wouldnt get another text message. Shoving it back into his pocket he finished his homework. The dryer eventually finished and Iwaizumi got out his shirt. Clean, epic. 

8pm approached faster than Iwaizumi expected. Dinner was pleasant and he was caught up on all work he had to do. Iwaizumi went up into his bedroom and thought of something. He stripped down to his underwear and put on Ushijima's shirt . Ignoring to button it, it hung loosely over him.

He hopped into bed and laid spread out over his bed. He brought out his phone and began watching youtube videos to act like everything was normal. Things were..Normal.. Until there was a loud knock at his window. Iwaizumi got up and opened his curtains only to be greeted with Ushijima. He opened his window and allowed him inside only to be immediately shoved against his own wall making a loud thud noise.

"Fuck- Ushijima- I told you my parents are home..-" Iwaizumi said while being held up against the wall. 

"Then be quiet." Ushijima spoke with a trace of poison.

"Haijime??? Are you okay?" His mother called out from downstairs not bothering to come up.

"Answer her." Ushijima told Iwaizumi who nodded

"Y-Yeah! I just uh dropped my...Weights?" Iwaizumi tried to think of an excuse

With no response of Haijme's mother, Ushijima went over and locked the door. 

"You're wearing my shirt. The one you came on." Ushijima spoke plainly.

"Yeah. I washed it." Iwaizumi replied

"You're not wearing pants. Are you attempting to..tease..me?" Ushijima asked genuinely

Iwaizumi gulped "What?? No- I just- I got hot-" 

"Have you learned how to do a "blowjob" so I dont have to fuck your mouth?" Ushijima asked making Iwaizumi practically shrivel up and die like a unwatered flower.

Iwaizumi nods and understands the signal of "Suck me off" Ushijima gave off by his eyes. Iwaizumi sunk to his knees and unbuckled Ushijima's pants. Iwaizumi continued to work on sprining that boi free when his phone rang. Ushijima reached over and grabbed Iwaizumi's phone.

"Who is Mattsun. Is that the one with bushy eyebrows? Number 2?" Ushijima asked recieving a nod. 

Ushijima answered the phone. 

"Hey Iwaizumi. Me Makki and Oikawa are going out to In and Out wanna come?" Mattsun asked into the phone with some noise in the background, assumingly the volleyball team.

"Sorry. "Mattsun" Iwaizumi is.. Busy. He can't come to the phone.' Ushijima responded to a now confused Mattsun

"Uh? Ushijima Wakatoshi?Is that you" Mattsun asked, catching onto the tone of voice.

Ushijima was however 6 inches down Iwaizumi's throat right now so. Iwaizumi was really going at it rn.

"....Yes." Ushijima almost STUTTERED

Mattsun immediately hung up as he realized the situation going on. 

Ushijima tossed the phone and grabbed Iwaizumi's hair and guided him. Eventually, Ushijima came down Iwaizumi's throat with a low groan of pleasure. 

"Get..Get on the bed Haijme" Ushijima commanded.

Okay this ones short bc the next one gonna be long bye


End file.
